Alone & Ignored
by MoonPaper
Summary: Adapted from Yoake Mae's Four Seasons. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Alone and Ignored

Adapted from Yoake Mae's 'Four Seasons'

Written By: MoonPaper

The Disclaimer: Totally nothing is mine here,and I am just playing around with the characters. **The original story was only a one-chapter, which seemed to be discontinued.** It was entitled The Four Seasons: Autumn Leaves, By Yoake Mae. I am** so sorry **if you planned to continue, or did not want this fic to be used by someone else. I tried to contact you, but no reply was sent back. And I really wanted to elaborate on this first chapter. I just hope it turns out differently from what you planned. If you want me to put it down, I will, or I will change the character's names and relations as well.

Summary: Ayami Sendoh had always been the unique one in the family. But being the most different among many was not an easy task. And meeting one famous basketball player didn't make her situation any easier.

  
THE FOUR SEASONS: AUTUMN LEAVES   
Yoake Mae  
Chapter One  
***  
See that dunk nii-chan made? I swear I'll do better than that! Jiro said excitedly while his mouth was still full so bits of rice fell out.Jiro don't talk with your mouth full!  
Ma, did you see? Did you see that dunk? Told you I'll- the boy kept on eagerly, ignoring his mother's reprimand.   
Yeah yeah, whatever squid, Akira interrupted his younger brother.  


Squid? You calling me squid?! Ha! Just wait and see nii-chan and I'll best you in basketball someday, Jiro promised fervently then he coughed, choking on his food. He then drank from his glass in big gulps. Akira laughed. Now see what happens when you don't obey Ma.  
Akira, when is your next game? their father suddenly asked as he set down his hot cup of tea.  


I'm not sure. I think it'll be on next Monday, Akira told his father, turning to him. Why ask Pa? But before his father could answer, Jiro, finally recovering, suddenly said, Nii-chan! We'll watch your game of course! You know we never miss any of your games.  


You'll win your next game, ne? I bet your next opponent will be just as easy to beat like that lousy Hamigaiji you defeated earlier, his father added with a confident and proud smile. He remembered the game they attended earlier, the game which Ryonan won again.  
Well, we're not so sure about that, Akira said uncertainly. He then turned his attention back to his food.  


And why not? both Jiro and their father asked at the same time. His mother altered her attention too from feeding the baby (the youngest in the family) when she heard her son. All eyes were on Akira, who was now taking his time in chewing his dinner.  
Is it because your next game will be against Kainan? Jiro asked, almost anxiously. But Akira merely shook his head. It must be Shoyo then, his father said quite gravely. He shook his head. Then it will really be hard. But as what I've seen from your play today you have a big chance against that Shoyo.  


But Pa, it's not Shoyo either, Akira admitted.  
Then what team is it nii-chan? Surely you're the next best team after Kainan and Shoyo, Jiro said.  
That, Jiro, is without any doubt, their father agreed.  
Well? What team is it Akira? their mother joined in too. Kanjou, their two year old baby, also stopped from playing with his cereal and looked at his eldest brother, as if he could understand their conversation and was waiting for his answer too.  
Akira looked at his family then with a small pleased smile, It's Shohoku.

  
Shohoku? But they're not even good, Akira. What are you worried about? his father asked incredulously and confused. No Pa. Shohoku changed. They have good players now. It's almost unbelievable but it's true, Akira said casually. He was not very nervous about their next game against Shohoku. In fact, he's rather excited about it. But even so, they won't be that difficult to defeat, isn't it?  


But the Ryonan ace player just shrugged and proceeded with his dinner, showing he didn't want to discuss the topic any further. His family knew this of course, knowing him for many years. So they just shifted the subject from basketball to school.  
Aww Ma. It isn't my fault our teacher's such a bore, Jiro whined, irritated. From the moment his parents asked him about a certain detention this coming Friday, he already wanted to walk out from the dining room and just play his play station. But that would anger his parents more so he didn't.

  
Even so Jiro. You shouldn't have slept all throughout your class! Again! Now you have another detention coming, his mother scolded.  
The boy just shrank lower to his seat, picking his mood and sulking. Akira, with a raised brow and an amused smile, chuckled.   
Jiro turned to him with a glare. It's not funny. And it isn't fair either! You always sleep too during your classes.  
Akira choked as their parents looked at him with displeased eyes. He held up his hands in defense and said, At least I don't get caught.

  
His younger brother scowled at him and he just burst out in laughter. And the family went on with their dinner with the usual jovial matters. However, seated quietly in one corner of the rectangular table, she didn't show any expression towards the family discussion. She was calmly eating her food, never turning her gaze away from her plate. She didn't even reacted at all with a tiny smile or a frown. She didn't even made any comment nor contributed to the talk. She was just there. Her mere presence known. Her sheer existence ignored. But she was suddenly startled by the call of her name that she immediately dropped her utensils with a loud clang.   
She looked up, almost with a blank expression on her face except that of mild surprise. 

  
her mother called her name again, her tone not too pleased but her face remained calm with patience. I asked you about your school today.  
Ayami responded vacantly. She stared at her mother's inquiring face. It was fine, she finally managed to say.  
Are you okay, Ayami? her mother asked, this time with a tinge of concern.  
Nee-san is always like that Ma. No real news there, Jiro butted in.

  
Ayami looked at her younger brother but said nothing.   
this time, her father called to her sternly. Your mother is asking you. She blinked then said to them, I'm fine.  
Alright then, her mother said, although still a bit hesitant. By the way, my school is having- But before she could finish her sentence, Kanjou wailed loudly. And all attention was shifted to him. My poor baby. Stop crying now. Yes, here's your milk 

Wah wah wah. He's such a baby. Make him stop crying Ma.  
Think Jiro, think. Of course Kanjou is just a baby.  
I know that nii-chan.  
Boys, how would you like to go out after Akira's next game? Say, for victory celebration. You can invite your team mates too if you want, son.  
All right Pa! We'll get pizza!  
Jiro, pizza is not enough for your nii-chan's team.  
But Pa I told you we're not so certain this time of our winning.  
Forget about being humble, Akira.  
But Pa I'm not-  
  
Ma! Make Kanjou stop. He's really irritating.  
Jiro, it's natural for babies to cry.  
But Ma-

  
Ayami stared at her family, once again expressionless. She bit her lower lip, a bad thing that had become her mannerism. She wasn't sure if it meant something. She just knew that she often bit her lip, intentionally or not, whenever she didn't know what to do next.  
She decided that she would just tell her parents later after dinner. It would be really hard to snatch their attention from her brothers and basketball.

  
Brothers. Basketball.

  
All they ever care about are themselves, their works, their news, and most especially basketball. It seemed that Ayami was the only family member who isn't interested even just a bit in basketball. Even her mother and Kanjou (who was only three years old) often showed some curiosity in that sport. But her She had always been the different one. 

  
Don't forget your homework Jiro. Your teachers might scold you again for not studying, their mother said to Jiro, who was already out of the dining room and walking up to the stairs to his room. Yeah Ma, I heard you, he called out back.Akira started cleaning up the plates when his mother stopped him. No no, Akira. Let me do those. You go to your room and do your school works too.  
I already finished them Ma, he lied. He always did his assignments at school before the class starts. Or if he was really too lazy on those days, he wouldn't do his homework. All right then. Go somewhere. Practice basketball or whatever, his mother said absentmindedly, gathering up all the dishes and putting them in the kitchen.Practice again? Thanks Ma but I'll honestly prefer to sleep, Akira said, yawning.So early, son? Why not watch some games with me on tv? his father invited, already standing up. okay Pa, Akira answered. Don't tell me it's basketball again,' he said to himself.And the father and son walked out of the dining room.

  
Ayami stayed, standing at the middle of the room, silently watching her mother go back and forth from the dining table to the kitchen. She turned her gaze away from her busy mother, who seemed to be still not noticing her daughter, and to Kanjou, who was now playing with his rattle, and then she looked down to the floor. She was again biting her lip unconsciously.She breathed in heavily then hesitantly, helped her mother clean up the table. She gathered the glasses and utensils and brought them to the kitchen sink.  
When they were finished with the table, her mother turned to her, Is there anything you want, Ayami? 

  
We have this parents' meeting this coming Saturday Ayami trailed off. She was looking down the floor, not meeting her mother's eyes.  
This Saturday? But Ayami, it's Kanjou's daily check-up with his pediatrician, her mother said. Ayami reddened, suddenly embarrassed and regretted she even mentioned the meeting to her mother. Luckily her father wasn't in the room anymore. That would be more horrifying for her. When it seemed that her mother was about to add something up, Ayami quickly interrupted her. It's all right, Ma. It's not important anyway. And without even waiting for her mother to reply, she walked out of the room quickly.  


***

She leaned back on the door then sighed loudly. She closed her eyes, as if torment had suddenly came upon her, and she let herself slide down to the floor with her back still resting on the door. She bent her knees close to her chest and looked up to the ceiling.  
Ayami was amazed with herself. Everyday she always experienced the same scenario with her family; her, always disregarded and left out of the issue. But after every same scene she always left to have her refuge in her own room, feeling isolated, lonely and hurt. But really, she should be used to it by now. After all those years of same indifferent treatment from the people whom she was supposed to care for

  
Ayami stood up and moved toward her full-body mirror. She stared at herself blankly. Then with contempt in her eyes, she turned away.

  
Her gaze went to her cds and discman. She put on one of her cds, then her earphones. She then lied down to her bed and closed her eyes, letting herself be drifted away by the music and leaving the harsh reality behind.  


To be continued

**A/N: Ok,everyone, this is by Yoake Mae, THE WHOLE CHAPTER!!! It is all by HER. I just edited it a bit, and posted it up under my name. Ms Yoake, please, please, could you email me on this. I'm really determined on this fic, and if you really want to put it down, you feel that no amount of reasoning can persuade you... I will. **

**But please, everyone, all the credit for this chapter is to be given to her. I find it really good, so look for her original story, which is titled 'Four SeasonsI: Autumn Leaves', and drop her a review. *whew* **  



	2. Chapter 2

Alone and Ignored

Adapted from Yoake Mae's 'Four Seasons'

Written By: MoonPaper  
************************

Dareka wo mamoru koto nante  
Kantan ni dekinai ne  
Kimi ni furuame mo  
Tomerarenai yo  
Dakedo akirametaku wa nai  
Chippokena yuuki demo

  
Protecting someone  
Is not an easy thing to do, is it?  
I can't stop the rain  
From falling on your head either.  
Even with only a little courage--  
I don't want to give up.

  
- Namida wa Shitte iru [Tears Know]  
Rurouni Kenshin Ending Theme

_"Tatoe hitori demo, kimi no koto shinjite itai sonna shunkan ni ... kono sekai wa ugokidasu..." _Ayami sung to the song as she danced around her room. It was her safe haven, she could do anything she wanted in it, things she loved to do but wouldn't be caught dead doing. She danced, her body lithe and bending to the music, however slow, or fast, it was. She spun one circle more just as the song ended, and came face to face with herself in the mirror. 

She was about to look away again, disgusted, but the music had given her some form of daring, her dance had given her power, as if it was ritual that could give her life. She had long hair, unlike the rest of her family- except for Akira, who could tie his in a short ponytail if he didn't gel it- her hair was black, like the rest of her family's as well, but she had green eyes. Everyone in her family had black eyes, except for her. It made her wonder, whether she really was a Sendoh. Sometimes, she would dream of having a family who would love her, and be _happy_ to have her back... 

But she snapped herself backed into reality, and looked away from the mirror disgustedly again. She stood up, and went out of her room. Not even saying anything, she left the house. '_They wouldn't miss me anyway..._' She looked at their house, a small, everyday Japanese home. Her room's light was off- she was the one living right under the roof. The living room light was on, where Akira, Jiro and her father was. Her mother and Kanjou were in the kitchen or in the den- playing or something. She sighed, and walked in the direction of Kanagawa Central Park. She fingered her several earrings- she had seven on her right and five on her left- and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. 

She was still wearing her old one, the same one she wore since two years ago, and it was getting tighter now- as if it wasn't tight enough already. Sighing, she walked along the winding paths and sat down on a bench a few metres away from a lamp post. She sighed, and leant her head back blinking back her tears. Everyday, it was like this... except that tonight, for some reason, she felt worse than usual. Then she remembered, with a start. the date was November 23. She sighed and completely broke down now. _November 23_. It was her birthday. Blinded by her tears, she thought things through. She could just confront them altogether. Tell them, and shout at them, and make them guilty- or she could just pretend as always... as if nothing was wrong. Last year, they had remembered her birthday, even if it was two weeks later...

Then something nudged her from the back of her mind. The choice trhat would make them feel worse- worse than shouting, worse than running away... she could- 

Ayami looked at the horizon, beyond the trees and bushes of Kanagawa central park. She saw the cold, calm water of the canal there... She sighed, shook her head and tried to push it away. But the feeling was too strong, and she found herself walking to the simple bridge on top of it. It was quite deep- it had rained heavily for the past week, and the freezing water was sure to end her life quickly... autumn was quite cold...

She found herself looking at the onyx surface of the water, and then, sitting on the bridge wall. She sighed and looked up at the starry sky. There was no time for goodbyes. She then pushed herself off. The feeling of air whipping around her was brief- then, she felt a jerk- her left arm was caught on something! She opened her eyes, and came face to face with bright blue eyes and a strained face. Then, with a start, she recognized him- Kenji Fujima, wasn't it? The captain of Shoyo! She gave a gasp both because she was shocked- he was saving her life, and at her recognition. Suddenly, she felt herself falling, and she wondered if he had let go. But she found herself sitting on the cold asphalt. He was panting, and massaging his left arm as well.

"What in the world were you thinking!!" She cringed inwardly at the sound of his voice, and looked at him levelly. "I was thinking... I was thinking how nice it would be... to just float... to be embraced by the water..." He looked at her like she was mad. Then, in a much softer tone, he pulled her up and checked her for any bruises. "What's your name? What happened?" She looked at him, her eyes blank. He was shocked at how... empty they were. (A/N: You know, in the anime, when there are no shiny shiny stuff in their eyes, and they are all dull?) "Sendoh Ayami..."

Fujima looked at her. Clearly, she was in no condition to walk around the city by herself. "Where do you live? Are you related to Sendoh Akira?" She nodded. Fujima scanned his brain, for anything, where Sendoh might live- but nothing. He sighed and looked at her. "Do you want to sit and talk aout it?" No response. He sighed and guided her to the nearest bench. "Please, just calm down. Now. Take a deep breath, and tell me. What happened?" He was expecting tears, but not as much as she gave out. She just sat there, by herself, and cried her heart out into her hands.

Fujima fumbled for _anything_, and emerged with a handkerchief, which he offered to her, and which she gladly took, wiping her face. "Nobody..." He leaned forward, trying to hear what she was mumbling, but the only words that made sense to him were. "Nobody cares" and "Always like that" He sighed. "Sendoh-san, please, you have to tell me what's wrong..." She took a deep breath and calmed down, though he noticed that she was clutching her fist so tightly that blood was coming out from the side. She was shaking too. With teary, angry eyes, she told him everything.

* * *

"And there was another time, when they forgot about me and I was stranded... in.. _yawn_.. the... zoo..." Fujima looked at the girl, who was suddenly quiet. They were both still sitting on the bench, and loooking up at the trees, while he listened to her. But all of a sudden, she had stopped talking. He looked at her, and noticed that she was asleep, her face tear- stained and pale. 

He sighed and shook his head. He could hardly believe that such a smiling guy as Sendoh could have a family so strange... and a sister so.. _at loss_... He looked at her, and then at his watch. The dorms in Shoyo would be closed already. After all, it _was _already two o'clock in the morning. He sighed. "What to do?" And it didn't sem like her family was looing for her either. _Either everything she told me was a lie, and she's done this before, or they didn't even notice she was gone. _He thought, and he looked at the sleeping form beside him, before taking out his cell phone and dialing the directory number. "Hello, good evening, how may we help you?" He sat up. "Uh, Hai. Can you help me look for an Akira Sendoh's number? Kanagawa perfecture." .....

"Thank you, good night."

"Aah."

Fujima looked at the scribbled number in his hands, and quickly sms-ed (texted) Sendoh. Almost immediately, there was a reply. "Fujima-san!! Thank goodness! I noticed she was gone, but my parents were already asleep! Where in the park are you? I'm on my way there!" Fujima sighed. "Well, Ayami, it seems that your Nii-chan does care for you, you know." In reply, Ayami only curled up tighter and moved her head. He shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Soon, Sendoh, on his bicycle, was in front of them, looking very concerned and anxious. "Is she alright?" Fujima nodded, but stopped him. "Sendoh- She tried to commit suicide." Akira never looked so shocked before. "_What_?" Fujima nodded. "She treid to jump into the canal. I just caught her in time. When I asked her what was wrong, she broke down crying for just about... oh, half an hour or so..." Akira looked at the young man in front of him. "_And?_" He croaked out. Fujima sighed. "_And,_ all I could hear was "Nobody cares" and "Always like that". Oh, and did I forget to tell you that today's her birthday? It seems to me, that from what she's been telling me, that none of you pay her any real attention..."

Sendoh was pale now, paler than before, and he was leaning against a tree, as if he was too weak to stand. Fujima shook his head and sighed. "I have no idea, but it seems to me that she really needs someone to be there for her. ANyway, I'd better be going now, I'ts three in the morning. We've still got Winter Tournament practice tomorrow." Akira gave him a shaky smile, and he walked off, leaving brother and sister.

A/N: So, how was this story? I found it really nice to write about!!! Please, please, please, review!!!!!


End file.
